


Homework

by PT_Selly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT_Selly/pseuds/PT_Selly
Summary: ~o~As I mentioned in my previous works I'm not a native English speaker and I don't have betas, so all mistakes are mine and I'm sure there will be plenty... Don't be so hard on me.





	Homework

Severus pushed Harry to the wall and kissed him senseless.

"Did you do your homework?" asked Severus between passionately kisses.

"If I say no, will you punish me?"

Severus laughed.

"Ohh yes. After all, I'm a responsible teacher."

"In that case Professor Snape, I haven't done my homework since kindergarten," said Harry smirking and pulled Severus into an empty classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> ~o~  
> As I mentioned in my previous works I'm not a native English speaker and I don't have betas, so all mistakes are mine and I'm sure there will be plenty... Don't be so hard on me.


End file.
